What I Like About You
by JunKing
Summary: Several journal entries about my OC Peter and his feelings about what he likes about his stepfather, King. Life's not easy being 18 and without blood family!
1. Hug

Entry 1: Hug

What I like about you is that you always give the best hugs.

When in your arms, I feel at ease,

Like nothing in the world can get through to me.

Not only that, when you hug me, you hug me as if I were

Your own blood son.

Remember all those nights when I would wake up in tears,

Wailing over the fact that my family was gone?

Well I do.

And the first thing that I always remember is that

You were there to hold me when I felt as if I had no one.

King,

You are more than a step-father,

You are my friend.

You are one of the few that I have,

And I plan to keep it that way.

I hope that as I go on through life,

I continue to have you there,

And hopefully you will always be there

To hug me when things get rough.


	2. Self Sacrifice

Entry 2: Self-Sacrifice

I like your self-sacrifice.

You give up everything,

Just so that I can be happy.

You make it so that

I'm the only one that matters.

You make it like I'm actually

Worthy of all this attention.

You give up everything for me,

From basic necessities,

To your time.

Your time is not something that

I deserve,

It's something that should

Be earned.

Yet here we are,

Me in your care

And you within arm's reach,

Giving me your attention,

Your loyalty

With no questions asked.

You are there for me,

As if you were my

Blood father.

I vow that one day,

I shall repay all that's been given to me;

All that I've been blessed with

Since I met you.


	3. Moyettes

Entry 3: Moyettes

I like the moyettes that you make!

The sweet cinnamon-sugar

Crusted bread never fails

To cheer me up when I feel down.

The way you make them with care

Makes me wish that

My parents were still around,

Because your kindness

Reminds me of their hearts.

Even though they cannot say,

I am sure they are proud that

I ended up in your hands.

But for now,

No more sadness.

Let's just sit at the table

And laugh as we eat your famous

Moyettes!


	4. Morning Run

Entry 4: Morning Run

I like how we always go

For that morning run.

Even though you usually have to force me,

It's still fun for me to be able to run

Next to you.

Of course, you are faster,

But what place does speed have in our friendship?

You are kind as always,

And I can tell that you slow down sometimes,

Just so that I don't get left behind.

The early morning darkness can never overcome me,

As long as you are there.

Even though I never tell you,

I enjoy running.

It makes me feel like I'm running away,

Running away from the past,

Running away from the future,

Running away from all trouble and sin.

And then I look to my right…

And there you are running with me.

What are you running from father?

What sins have you motivated to leave it all behind?

Whatever the reason may be,

I will never doubt you.

So for now, let us keep running…

Running from whatever hurts us the most.


	5. Dance

Entry 5: Dance

I like how you always teach me

How to dance (or at least you try).

Every Saturday, you show me your victory dance,

Hoping that someday,

I'd pick it up and use it after I win a fight.

It's funny and almost endearing the way you try so hard

To get me to learn this dance.

Hopefully soon, I will no longer disappoint you.

I promise you, I will learn your dance

As soon as possible.

It's a complicated dance,

But then again, so am I.

You'd think I'd pick it up quickly,

But I guess I'm not as complex as I thought.

In either case, I will not disappoint you in the end,

For I will learn your dance,

And I will make you proud,

By dancing through the streets,

Letting everyone know where I came from.


	6. Scars

Entry 6: Scars

I like how you never bring up the past,

You never blame me for my scars.

I did it to myself, I know that much,

But you never call it to mind.

You never ask me how I did it,

When I did it,

You only ask why.

Time heals all wounds, or so they say,

But my scars seem more persistent than you.

They remain here for me to see,

For all to see.

They remind me of all the bad times,

All the mistakes I made.

If only good times could make visible impressions,

Then I'd be covered by them.


	7. Palm

Entry 7: Palm

It never ceases to make me laugh

At how big your palms are.

Nobody can do the trademark

"Calm down" like you can.

Whenever I am upset,

And whenever I start to rant on,

You just reach out

And cover my face with your palm.

I struggle a bit,

Always trying to get free from your grasp,

But it never does me any good.

I mutter into your hand my famous line,

You know,

The one that always makes you let go.

I say "Okay, I'm calm",

And you let me go.

Scary as it is to have my face in your grasp,

I always find it a little humorous.

The whole situation shows me,

Just how immature I can be at times,

To the point in which you have to

Take extreme measures,

Just to quiet me.


	8. Wrestling

Entry 8: Wrestling

Okay, it's no secret.

Everybody and their mother knows

That I suck at wrestling.

Unlike everybody else,

You don't make fun of me.

Okay, so the only thing I can do is tackle,

So what?

I'm sorry that I won't be able

To carry on your legacy of wrestling,

But I know that you're not disappointed.

Not everybody was born to do what you can do,

And you know the fact when I fail.

I thank you for treating me with respect,

When most others didn't.

Of course, I can still try,

But what are the odds of an 18 year old

Tackling down a 6'7",

200 pound professional wrestler?


	9. Trance

Entry 9: Trance

It always makes me smile,

The way you never make fun of my love

For trance.

I know you don't particularly care for it,

But you never put me down for it.

Sometimes, I even hear you

Listening to my CD's in your car.

I wonder if you really like it,

Or if you're just trying to appreciate it

For my sake,

So that we would have yet another thing

In common.

When I get into the car, you always blast

One of my favorite songs,

Trance Dance by Astral Projection.

I appreciate your effort to become

"spaced out of your mind" as I like to say,

and I thank you for taking the time out,

to appreciate what I like.


	10. Smallville

Entry 10: Smallville

I love how every Thursday night,

The two of us sit down and watch Smallville.

It's my favorite show and I usually never miss it.

Even when I'm out,

You always record it for me.

I feel most connected to Lana,

Because there is always some kind of drama in her life,

Just like in mine.

She also lost her family as well,

And I secretly admire her beauty and courage.

It's funny how after the show is over,

You'll take ketchup and paint an "S"

On your bare chest and run around the house,

As if in flying motion.

Well, I'd better stop writing this,

Because it's time to watch Smallville!


	11. Pat On The Head

Entry 11: Pat On The Head

It's funny the way you always

Pat my head to show affection,

Or approval.

Like whenever I get a good grade on a test,

You just smile and pat my head.

It makes me feel like I've done a good job,

Like I've made you proud.

The funniest situation in my opinion,

Would have to be when we're training,

And I knock you done with a good kick.

You just get up and pat my head,

Like you're proud that I was able to take you down.

Just make sure you don't pat my head in the morning,

Your hand will be full of gel!


	12. No Pressure

Entry 12: No Pressure

I once had an uncle who I trusted very much.

In fact, he was one of my favorite family members.

One day, he pressured me to drink.

I was only seventeen.

He broke my trust that day, and although he is gone,

I still never forgave him for it.

You're not like that.

You never pressure me to do anything that I don't want to.

You have my trust and I know you will never break it.

No matter what it is,

You never once pressured me to go against my beliefs.

You never pressured me to fight when I was weak,

You never pressured me to drink underage,

You never pressured me to go out with anybody,

You never pressured me to do anything.

This is my thank you,

For staying loyal,

To our friendship.


	13. Taco Bell

Entry 13: Taco Bell

I know how much you hate Taco Bell.

You say that it's "bootleg Mexican food",

And I would probably have to agree.

That day you took me to that Mexican restaurant to taste the difference,

I noticed that you were right.

There is a big difference between Taco Bell,

And real Mexican food.

I'm sorry to say this, but…

I think I prefer Taco Bell over the real thing.

Don't be mad at me!

I guess I prefer the Americanized taste of Mexican food,

It tastes familiar to me.

Now if only they'd do something about their ridiculous prices…


	14. Responsibility

Entry 14: Responsibility

I look up to the example that you set for me.

You are a highly responsible person,

And you teach me how to be independent.

I hope that when the time comes, I'll be able to help you,

As much as you've helped me.

Another thing I admire is your attitude.

You take care of me,

Not just because it is your responsibility,

But because you care for me.

You lived a tough life and you don't want me

Going down your path,

But I think in some ways,

It's already too late.

But it's not as bad as you may think,

For you taught me how to deal with the world,

And I have your guidance with me wherever I go.


	15. Nightmares

Entry 15: Nightmares

You know about some of my worst fears,

But one of the top three is my fear of nightmares.

I hate my nightmares because I am always afraid,

That I will see my family in them.

Ever since they've been gone,

I've dreamed of them day and night.

Sometimes they are good,

And most of the time,

They are bad.

What I like is that whenever I wake up screaming,

You are there at my bedside,

Making sure that I wake up to someone familiar.

You stay with me until my fear is gone,

And sometimes you sleep in the chair next to my bed,

Making sure that I will not awaken to darkness again.


	16. Strawberries

Entry 16: Strawberries

God only knows how much I love strawberries!

What I like about you,

Is that you always save me the best ones.

When you buy a batch of them,

I come home to see the juiciest,

Most plump strawberries sitting in my personal fridge.

Knowing that you put them there,

I always feel guilty that you saved the best for me,

So I take them out and approach you,

And then we usually share them.

I look forward to these days,

Especially after a hard day at school.

By saving me the best,

You constantly prove to me that I am not a bother to you,

Or else you wouldn't be so kind.


	17. Forgiveness

Entry 17: Forgiveness

You are one of the most forgiving individuals that I know.

You are usually not one to hold a grudge,

And that teaches me to be more accepting of the people around me.

I am not as quick to judge,

Because you are not the type to judge either.

You teach me to be kind to others,

Even though that thought may seem hard at times.

Ever since I tried to mimic your forgiveness,

I've found that people at school like me better.

I always tell you how much I appreciate your forgiveness,

And I sometimes ask you where it came from.

Your answer is always the same,

"I learned it from God."


	18. Gloves

Entry 18: Gloves

It's cool how you always let me borrow

Your fighting gloves.

When I wear them, I feel as if you are with me.

In all of my battles,

I can feel your strength.

It's as if your essence has been carried through your gloves,

And into my body.

Your gloves give me a fighting and courageous spirit,

And I continue to feel as if it's all coming from you.


	19. Teeth

Entry 19: Teeth

Your teeth scare me,

In fact your whole facial expression scares me,

But ever since meeting you,

I know never to judge a book by its cover.

You are gentle and kind and I know you will never harm me.

When I look at your teeth,

I feel cold tingles down my spine.

They make you look so fierce,

So angry.

I guess that's the look you were going for,

So I understand why they are the way they are.

It makes me laugh,

The way you take such good care of them.

You brush them every time you eat something,

And they are always ivory.

As I've gotten to know you,

I have become less and less afraid of you.


	20. Trust

Entry 20: Trust

I have utmost confidence in your promises,

And I trust you with my life.

You have never given me any reason

To doubt you,

So I will always stand by your side.

I hope that you trust me,

As much as I trust you.

I hope that you never doubt my word,

Because I'm trying to do what's right.

I'm trying to follow your example,

So I am living in your care,

And believing in you whenever you need me to.


	21. Hero

Entry 21: Hero

I consider you to be a hero.

With life being as hectic as it is,

You remain calm under pressure.

If only everybody was like you,

Then the world would be a more peaceful place.

By taking care of orphans, including myself,

You show that you are totally unselfish.

You show that you care more for others,

Than for your own self.

Your love for those unfortunate,

Shows me how to be a better person.

Keep being a hero in today's world,

You will be rewarded for all of your good deeds.

Even though sometimes,

It doesn't seem like anyone notices your kindness,

I will always be there to take note of it.


	22. Memories

Entry 22: Memories

You have given me plenty of positive memories.

I will never forget all the good times that we shared,

Even when things get rough.

I never tell you this,

But whenever I am having a bad day,

I just think of all the good times that we had,

And will hopefully continue to have.

When we are having fun,

Nothing can ever get me down.

I cherish the memories that I have of you,

And I hope that I am able to give you good memories,

To add sunshine to all of your rainy days.


	23. Kicks

Entry 23: Kicks

I like how we always compare our kicks.

It's funny how we both have what the other wants.

I have the flexibility to kick higher,

While you have the strength and power to kick through walls.

You always teach me what you can,

And I always love learning new kicks

To add to my repertoire.

I in turn always try to teach you the "cooler kicks",

Which always makes me laugh.

It's funny watching you try to kick up higher,

Even though you have enough height

To kick clean over my head!


	24. Hopelessness

Entry 24: Hopelessness

You never let me feel hopeless,

You are always there to comfort me when I feel down.

I can't imagine what it would be like,

If you weren't there to reassure me.

I try to help you in return,

But my inexperience tends to get in the way.

Like you, I have good intentions,

I just have trouble voicing them.

I have to learn not to take you for granted,

Because there could be a day

Where I might not have you.

Continue to make me feel hopeful,

Instead of hopeless,

Constantly telling me,

That "everything will be okay."


	25. Starbucks

Entry 25: Starbucks

I love how we always go to Starbucks every morning,

Before you take me to school.

The taste of my Iced Oreo Coffee gives me

Just the right kick to start the day.

Sometimes, you don't get anything,

But it doesn't matter because I usually

Give you whatever I have leftover when I leave the car.

It's cool how you wake me up early enough just to ask me,

"Hey, do you feel like Starbucks today?"

Even the days when I am sick,

You go out and buy me what I usually get,

Just to make me feel better.


	26. Bubble Wrap

Entry 26: Bubble Wrap

We both have an abnormal obsession,

That is,

For popping bubble wrap.

Like the time when we got that new TV,

The first thing we did was go for the bubble wrap.

And then of course,

We didn't know how to set up the TV,

And the directions were basically foreign language,

So we just sat around popping the bubble wrap.

We must have looked like a pair of losers,

But we didn't care.

In that moment, something that simplistic

Seemed like the best thing in the world.

Who ever said you need to go out to have fun?


	27. Therapeutic

Entry 27: Therapeutic

You never fail to be there for me,

Whenever I am experiencing sadness for all of my loss.

Your guidance is almost therapeutic,

And your love and care is a healing.

I often lament over this hole in my personality,

The one that appeared when my family was killed.

You have always been there to lighten the load,

And you've never once misunderstood my intentions.

You know that right now,

I am as fragile as the thinnest glass,

And you've never applied any force,

To break me.


	28. Black

Entry 28: Black

My favorite color is black,

The color of darkness and depression.

Despite its symbolic meaning,

I find it to be my color of choice.

I remember the funerals for my family.

The color I wore was black, and you were there with me.

I guess black is a reminder of my family,

And of you being there.

I choose to wear black not because I want attention,

But because I want to feel secure.


	29. Red

Entry 29: Red

Red,

The color of deceit,

The color of lies.

How that color represents my past,

All of my mistakes.

What I like about you, is that you

Never try to bleach my scarlet sins.

You don't have to try,

Because you already wiped the slate clean.

You bleached my scarlet sins away,

Before they even happened.

You are my example of forgiveness,

And I try to follow your lead daily.


	30. Masks

Entry 30: Masks

You wear a mask,

And so do I.

You may not see it, but it's there.

It's an invisible mask of pain,

An invisible mask of maybe a little too much experience

At too young an age.

My mask is hidden,

While yours is tangible.

I don't let them know who I really am,

Only you know what I look like,

Underneath this mask.

What are you hiding from?

What is so terrible that you must conceal your face,

In the way that I never could,

But always wanted.

You don't have to take it off,

Because you've never asked me to

Reveal myself as well.


End file.
